youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Myers
:I met him, fifteen years ago. I was told there was nothing left. No reason, no conscience, no understanding; even the most rudimentary sense of life or death, good or evil, right or wrong. I met this six year old child with this blank, pale, emotionless face, and the blackest eyes; the devil's eyes. I spent eight years trying to reach him, and then another seven trying to keep him locked up because I realized what was living behind that boy's eyes was purely and simply…evil. „ :~ Dr. Samuel Loomis about his former patient, Michael Myers. Michael Audrey Myers aka The Shape or The Bogeyman, born October 19th 1957, is a legendary serial killer and the main antagonist of the 1978 classic horror film Halloween and its many sequels (except for Halloween III: Season of the Witch) and its unnecessary remakes. Michael is a force of pure evil that can't be stopped and possesses immortality due to his inhumanity. Michael Myers was a little 6 year old boy who murdered his older sister, Judith, on Halloween night. For 15 years, he was kept in Smith's Grove Sanitarium, under the care of Dr. Samuel Loomis, who understood that he was actually pure evil, intending to put an end to peace. On the 30th of October, 1978, Michael escaped to seek vengeance and began his new intention of putting an end to his family and all the peace in Haddonfield, Illinois while being pursued by Loomis, who intends to stop him. Michael seems to like playing games on his victims by sadistically stalking and terrifying them before brutally killing them. A perfect example of this is when Michael puts a ghost costume on along with glasses, making Lynda believe it's her boyfriend Bob. When her back is turned to make a phone call, he strangles her to death with the telephone line. Remake timeline Main article: Michael Myers (remake timeline) Powers & Abilities *Anger Empowerment & Feral Mind: Michael is consumed by his uncontrollable rage that drives him to kill his family and anybody who gets in his way. *Enhanced Strength: Michael possesses super inhuman strength to the point where he could lift people off the ground, crush people's heads and smash through walls. *Immortality: Michael was also granted immortality to the point he was able to survive explosions, falls from heights, stabbing and shooting. Though he does avoid decapitation, suggesting that might be able to kill him. *Supernatural Survivability: Because he's immortal, Michael can survive any situation such as a car, a shootout or an explosion. *Invulnerability: Michael is immune to physical attacks such as weapons and punches. *Pain Immunity: Fueled by anger, Michael is immune to physical pain. *Bullet Immunity: Michael is immune to bullets, he was able to withstand the shootout from the police and surviving a bullet to the head. *Escape Intuition: Michael was able to escape from situations whenever he is brought down or captured. *Enhanced Tracking: Michael was able to track down Laurie, despite of her being at a distance. *Stealth Tactics: Michael uses stealth to get to his victims and kill them one by one -- similar to Jason Voorhees. *Teleportation: Michael apparently has the ability to teleport, he was able to appear on the pickup truck that Rachel and Jamie were on. In other media Michael appeared in the Robot Chicken episode That Hurts Me, as one of the two house guests of Big Brother on the chopping block (the other being Ghostface). He was pulling the pins out of Pinhead's head. He played charades with Jason Voorhees and Leatherface. When asked to give a speech on why he should stay, Michael, unable to talk, stabbed Freddy Krueger (which did no damage but annoyed him), and he was evicted. Afterward, he revealed himself as Mike Myers and killed the host. Michael Myers appears in the Family Guy episode Tom Tucker: The Man and His Dream, where it is revealed that Tom Tucker performed the role in Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers. Myers is voiced by Seth MacFarlane performing as Tom Tucker. Michael appeared in Notarile's fan video The Nightmare Ends on Halloween where Freddy tried to get him to spread fear (like Jason did), and fought him in the dream world. Michael, Jason, and Leatherface tear him apart at Pinhead's request. A parodic version of Michael appeared in the spoof movie Stan Helsing. He is named Michael Crier. In the end, Stan defeats him by pulling on his mask, and he is eaten by a dog along with Jason (who is renamed Mason). In the upcoming "Onslaught" DLC pack for Call of Duty: Ghosts, Michael Myers is playable on the Fog map by unlocking the field order Swamp Slasher reward. Myers wields a bloody axe in combat, puffs of smoke (possibly the victims' souls) are created when the player kills an enemy, and the theme music for Halloween plays when the reward is unlocked. An indie game, Babysitter Bloodbath, with rising popularity was originally going to be a Halloween game. However, due to copyright reasons, all that was changed was the characters' names and models. So, the main antagonist who was meant to be Michael was replaced with infamous serial killer Neokalus Burr. Myers and Burr look almost identical, they have a similar backstory, and they were both seemingly killed, but their bodies disappeared before the police arrived. Burr will also be the main protagonist of Saniturium Massacre, where the player takes control of him, stalks, and murders the asylum's unlucky residents after you escape. Category:Living Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Family Murderer Category:Murderer Category:Movie Villains Category:Live-Action Villians Category:Sons Category:Brothers Category:Evil Brothers Category:Brother of a Hero Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Sadists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Uncle of Hero Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Villains who fell to their deaths Category:Undead Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:Villains who burn to death Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Sequel Villains Category:Legacy Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Serial Killers Category:Evil from the past Category:Characters from Halloween (1978) Category:Characters from Halloween 2 (1981) Category:Characters from Halloween H20: 20 Years Later Category:Characters from Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers Category:Characters from Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers Category:Characters from Halloween: Resurrection Category:About Males Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Characters from Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers